The joys of families in law
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: When you gain a lover, you gain a family as well. Ah, families, what would we be without them? [Two-Shot]
1. Part I: The Caulfields

Hi there !

This two-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : When you gain a lover, you gain a family as well. Ah, families, what would we be without them?

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **The joys of families-in-law**

 **Part I: The Caulfields**

"I'm so sorry Warren..." Max started. "I take you to see my parents and it's you who are driving..."

Max felt bad, because she actually knew how to drive. She did it, back during that awful yet so rich week, where she got memories of Chloe, of her forgiveness. Knowing that she died to save them all, forgiving everyone, to give them their best chance eased her just as much as knowing that the Chloe of her timeline died thinking no one cared shattered her heart. Warren had been a true sweetheart, caring but not smothering, even afraid to make a move to declare his feelings for her. Not knowing they had already kissed, that he knew how she felt. One day, she knew she'd have to tell him everything. But she knew Warren would listen. He would understand. Like he always did. After all, he did understand how broken she must have felt by losing Chloe while, in the eyes of the world, they were estranged and never reconnected. It was her who went to him and who overcame her shyness, confessing her love for him. On his seventeenth birthday. He had looked like a child on Christmas, receiving a NES.

"No worries Max. After all, I did promise you I'd take you on a trip in that little baby." Warren joked. Their tour to the Apes movies never occurred with Chloe's demise.

However, despite his humour, he could see how tense Max was.

"Is it about your parents? Max, they can't be worse than mine. I'm sure we'll be just fine. I know your dad can be a bit overprotective but you're his only child."

Max had a small smile. Soon enough, the car found its way on the Caulfields' lot. It was a small but high house, with two floors, in an old vintage style. So very like Max according to Warren.

"Because it's hipster?" She asked

"Because it's unique." He replied, gently kissing her lips

"Hey, grandkids can wait!" A voice shouted

Startled, the couple turned to it. It belonged to a tall man, with short brown hair and a massive matching beard. Max blushed.

"Ryan, seriously, Max is 18, not 13!" A woman scowled

She was of average height, her shoulder length hair darker than her husband's. It was clear that Max had taken more of her father. However, she had her mother's smile.

"You must be Warren."She stated "Welcome to our home! I'm so glad to meet you at last!"

They all entered. Vanessa had them sitting at a table. The living room was a bit messy, but it had the warm feeling of a lifeful house. Warren felt immediately at ease, and soon, he was talking football, soccer, sports with Ryan. Vanessa brought some cookies and coffee.

"Too bad you're 17, lad! I could have had you try Irish Coffee!" Ryan laughed before getting serious again.

Max met his eyes. That was the most crucial moment.

"Warren, what do you want to be later?" He asked

Warren stood still, calm and proud, his voice clear.

"I love science. And I love Arcadia Bay. If possible, I'd like to become a science teacher there."

"You do know Max is to be a photographer and is likely to move a lot."

"And I'm okay with it. I will never rob Max of her dream. As long as we love each other and as long as we can have little moments together, I do not care at all. Taking photography away from Max would be a crime punishable by Death."

Ryan stared at Warren and Max was wondering what would happen. No one had taken off her father like that. Suddenly, he had a loud laughter.

"I like you, kiddo! Welcome to the family, laddie!"

Warren had a small chuckle. And before they left to drive back to Arcadia Bay, Vanessa hugged Warren and whispered in his ears:

"Thank you for loving and for caring about Max for us. I am so glad she has you, especially with what happened."

Warren's smile never faded on the way back.

He was now an adopted Caulfield.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Part II: The Grahams

Hi there !

This two-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : When you gain a lover, you gain a family as well. Ah, families, what would we be without them?

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **The joys of families-in-law**

 **Part II: The Grahams**

Sitting in the living room, Max studied the surroundings, taking pictures with her eyes. Everything was neat, no dust could be spotted, everything had its place. It was well kept. Too well kept. It felt like a hospital room, despite the pale yellow paint on the walls. The only mess came from Emma, Warren's sister, who was humming happily as she was playing with her dollhouse near her big brother.

"Emma Magdalena Graham! Clean up that mess at once!" Her mother shouted

Emma winced, took back her toys, Warren telling her he'd play a bit with her later. Warren's mother was a tall, thin woman, with a very strict look. Her hazelnut hair she passed to her son was kept in a tight bun, she looked like a teacher from the 50's. Max could understand, after all, she did consider herself as stuck in time.

"The irony... I said that before I litteraly was..." She thought

"Please forgive Emma, Maxine. She still doesn't understand how being tidy is a key to have a successful life."

" It's quite alright, Mrs Graham. Emma didn't bother me. I am sure she'll grasp the concept soon. She's 7, it will come."

Warren's mother had a smile.

"My son dates a diplomat, I see."

Warren's father arrived shortly after. He was as tall as her own father, he had blond greying hair and brown eyes. Max knew he was working in a bank and had quite a high status in the company. He was wearing a very formal suit.

"Maxine Caulfield? I am Dean Graham, and I see you met my wife Nicole."

Max shook his hand, smiling.

"Indeed I did. I even had the chance to meet your cute daughter Emma."

Dean looked at Warren.

"I see your GPA has gotten better. That's good."

Max could feel Warren's parents wanted the best for him, however they showed it the wrong way, pressuring him with trivial things. Yes, a good GPA could be a key for higher schools, it could help, but her father had a GPA almost as bad as Chloe's when she was in Blackwell. It didn't stop him from leading an honourable life.

"Warren told us you wanted to be a photographer. Quite the artistic life."

He almost spat saying the word artistic and Max frowned at that.

"Sir, photography is a science just as much as an art. You have to calculate the angle to take a perfect shot, you have to pick the right shades while editing and one digit wrong and you end up with a mess."

Dean seemed taken aback but impressed.

"So, I assume you have nothing against my son becoming a simple teacher?"

"Teaching is one of the most honourable and beautiful jobs, Sir. Think of it that way: offering the chance for young minds to develop a liking for sciences, for maths... Warren opens their spirits to this world, a chance to have a love story with those subjects. And Warren loves sciences. Only a passionate man or a passionate woman can give others the will to love something else."

Dean looked at his wife, they shared a smile.

"We seem to love Warren very much and to think highly of him." Madgalena said

"I do. Because Warren is one of the best people I have ever met." Max genuinely replied, making Warren blush

The couple looked impress.

And when they left, Max knew she managed to win them over when Nicole shaked her hand, finally calling her Max.

 **The End**


End file.
